1. Field
The present disclosure relates to apparatus and methods for facilitating inter-cell interference cancellation, and more particularly, to systems and methods for facilitating inter-cell interference cancellation by implicitly broadcasting RNTI (radio network temporary identification) information and/or splitting RNTI space.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication; for instance, voice and/or data can be provided via such wireless communication systems. A typical wireless communication system, or network, can provide multiple users access to one or more shared resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, etc.). For instance, a system can use a variety of multiple access techniques such as Frequency Division Multiplexing (FDM), Time Division Multiplexing (TDM), Code Division Multiplexing (CDM), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM), and others.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems can simultaneously support communication for multiple user equipment (UE). Each UE can communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to UEs, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from UEs to base stations. Optimization of network coverage and service quality are constant goals for wireless network operators. Due to the configuration of cellular systems, UEs may experience interference from one or more other UEs, and/or one or more non-serving cells. For example, a UE served by a base station may experience interference from another UE served by the same base station which is generally controlled within the same base station, and/or another UE served by a neighboring base station. To optimize network coverage and service quality, wireless network operators aim to mitigate and/or cancel such interference. Various approaches to mitigating such interference have been proposed, but those that use RNTIs (radio network temporary identifications) can be computationally intensive.